the perfect painkiller
by Uwarowit
Summary: 2-D's suffering through a migraine-attack again, but wait... there's help. It's turquoise. ...you know. 2D/Murdoc.


Hey guys!

I just read on the internet that an orgasm helps against headache. And since I know what real headache is, I thought I let poor 2-D suffer through some to experiment a little with the knowledge.  
>I don't own Gorillaz bla bla they belong to bla bla you know the trill.<p>

Have fun reading!

A hand fumbled around the bedside locker, trying to find the switch for the lamp. It was too bright, way too bright, 2-D's head was exploding. That's why he pressed his eyelids together and couldn't see anything. His hand brushed over a few DVD-covers, then over the lamp itself, down the locker, back again, over the little bottle with his painkillers, from which he already took a few, he didn't know and care how many, then the lamp again. He searched for the cable and found it, followed it and found the switch. Hooray.

Headache was like dying. Every time he had headache this intensity he felt like that. Then there were rules to be obeyed by him:

No light.

No TV, there were too much movements.

Of course no computer, too.

No books.

No music.

No moving around.

So all in all, he didn't allow himself anything except lying in his darkened room, being useless and sometimes even a burden for everyone.

Fuck this pernicious headache. His whole world in his head was damaged. It was chaotic before, sure, but now everything went fluid and ran down a drain, forever forgotten. So it seems. Sometimes everything came back when it was all over.

He couldn't even sleep. Okay, he could but shortly before sleep fell over him, that sweet, benumbing sleep, he was attacked by horrifying thoughts.

'I'll definitely die while I'm sleeping.'

And that thought emerged itself, rose from the liquid that was his world, and laughed at him, grabbed his shoulders and shook him until he couldn't take it anymore and sleep rushed over him graciously.

Sleep was good. It bridged the time in which the painkillers started to work. When he woke up at last, the pain was gone, most of the time.

But not this time. 2-D groaned quietly and reached down his jeans to find his mobile phone in his pocket. He wanted to know how long he had slept. Whysoever he thought about something like this while he suffered like that.

A bright light drained the room and 2-D saw white dots and splashes before he commanded his eyes to read the time. It was past midnight. And when did he fall asleep? If he didn't know when he fell asleep...

Fuck, fuck, fuck. The whole shit for nothing.

What now? He felt a little better, but he was still bedridden. The other's where certainly anywhere in this building, either sleeping or having fun or whatever. And he was here, stuck to the bed and couldn't sleep anymore.

Then his door opened. Light fell through the opening. 2-D immediately squeezed his eyes shut and moved one arm over his face to block it out. Who's this?

„I knew it.", he heard Murdoc say, „Migraines again."

„Uh-huh.", 2-D responded and slowly, he put his arm down. Obviously he had closed the door again.

„It's a bit better already, though."

„Really."

It was a rhetorical 'really'. 2-D asked himself why Murdoc came down to him when he knew he was basically knocked out.

2-D's gaze followed the little spot, which was the cig Murdoc was smoking. It was still dark in his room, he couldn't see anything but that anyway.

„Ye know, I read something the other day. On the holy internet.", he said and drew on the cigarette before he threw it to the ground and stepped it out, „It was about pain and what ye can do against it. I had to think about all the clichés, ye know, of the chicks who tell their hubbies they got a migraine to not to have sex with him."

What was that all about? If he could and if Murdoc could see him, he would have raised an eyebrow. Instead, he decided to say something.

„And what did you read?"

„Orgasms should help really good to ease pain. Because of endorphins or something."

The tone that swung with that sentence was one that he knew very well. 2-D was 98% sure that he was grinning.

„Uhh... okay?"

The atmosphere changed a little. Maybe Murdoc stopped grinning. Maybe because it seemed like 2-D didn't get the idea, though he knew perfectly well what he wanted. He shifted a little in his bed, his hands played with themselves.

The theory sounded reasonable and he definitely wanted to try that. He hadn't heard that before. But not now, he was too exhausted.

„Well, wanna try?"

Of course. Since that incident in front of the tourbus, they... well. 2-D didn't really know what they where doing, but they got together sometimes and in ended in orgasms. Somehow. It wasn't that strange anymore. But usually, he didn't need a reason to do it.

„No. I mean, no, I can't really move."

„Then let me do it for ye."

„No!"

„No, no, fuck no. Saying no to this means you say no to a painkiller. And you don't ever do that."

Okay, in a way he was right, but, but, but, since when was he nice to him? He guessed he would find a way to make this pleasurable for him, too, yet he talked about... making his migraines going away. That was weird and made him wonder a little.

With Murdoc, however, he didn't have much of a choice. He was over him in no time, turned him around so he lied on his back now and positioned himself on his thighs.

Like he thought. He didn't need a reason.

Even in the darkness Murdoc found his way. Two hands were already handling the button of his trousers.

„Ye'll see.", Murdoc said, „Why should they post something like that on the internet if it isn't true? To make people fuck each other more? They do that anyway!"

He snickered and 2-D couldn't help but laugh, too.

„Though I doubt that some people get it up under pain like that...", Murdoc elaborated and unzipped his own jeans, 2-D assumed. Since he heard the sound but couldn't feel that someone was doing something to him.

It was strange to do something like that while it was completely dark. There wasn't even anything his eyes could hang on, he didn't know if they were open or not. He could just listen to the sounds and words Murdoc made and said. And he could feel what was going on. A little, anyway.

He felt a hand closing around his cock and he gasped. Not because it was arousing, Murdoc's hands were just freaking cold.

„Christ, D, they will get warmer."

Again, 2-D heard the grin coming out of the sentence.

„I know."

Then he felt a hand touching his torso, seeking for something, he didn't know what. It moved closer to his face, over his throat, back to his neck and grabbed some hair at the back of his head, pulling him up. Which was a rather bad idea, considering the state of his headache.

„Ahh.. Oww, that hurts, Murd-"

He was interrupted by the surprise of warm lips kissing his right cheek. Obviously they missed the target. He had to grin and put a hand on the face of the other, directing him to the right position.

„There you go.", he said, holding back a laugh.

„Fuck you."

„Yer already doing tha-"

In situations like that, Murdoc didn't say 'shut up' or something like that, he just had to put his tongue down his throat. It helped most of the time.

It wasn't easy to get in the mood if you suffer through the afterglow of a huge migraine-attack. But Murdoc was quite talented in sexual stuff, they did it for a long time, on a regular basis so to speak, so he knew well what he liked.

Murdoc's tongue was playing with his own, which always made him realize how incredibly long it was. He had kissed many people in his life, but it was never as satisfying as with him.

All the while he stroked him, first a little slower, they had to find their rhythm all over again, then he quickened his movements. When Murdoc realized that 2-D was still tensed up because of the headache, he let his hair go so he could lie down again. He let down a sigh of relief, well. Lying was always better to ease the pain in his head, being held up didn't do the trick. With one hand he clutched his head, breathing out shakily. Parts because the pain just didn't go away, parts because Murdoc was just amazing. It was a weird mix, really.

Murdoc bowed down to him, his mouth directly next to his ear. „Got better already?"

„Hnn... not yet. Go on.", he whispered. Maybe it did help. Oh god, please help...

Murdoc didn't reply, he just began to nibble at his neck while he led 2-D's clutching hand away from his head, and on to his crotch.

„Hmnnn.", Murdoc mused, panting in his ear „Dun wanna leave me hanging here, huh?" He moved a bit forward and squeezed both erections slightly with one hand, causing 2-D to wince. He grinned, now moving his hand again with a little help from the other.

2-D moaned, his free hand fisting in the sheets. He was still in that weird mix. His head was pounding but Murdoc made him feel... good. The arousal, Murdoc's hand, which changed the pace at exactly the right times, Murdoc's other hand, which held his own so he couldn't back away, his hot breath against his neck, all that pushed the headache further and further away.

„Come on...", Murdoc grunted directly into his ear, „Move your hand, too."

So he did. Why not.

His head was a mess right now, and that because of different reasons. Now they both panted and moaned, moving their hands faster and faster.

„If you stop now... I'll kill you...!", 2-D gasped, not caring if he was too loud. When Murdoc came eventually, most likely because 2-D decided not to hold back any jerking-off-induced sounds escaping him, he growled and bit in his shoulder as if he didn't know what else to do. That again helped 2-D to reach the long awaited climax.

Both of them had to catch their breath before Murdoc stood up unsteadily, looking down on himself, then gazing at the other one, who still lied down with a hint of a grin on his face.

„It helped?", he asked not very interested.

„Haaaaah!", 2-D made affirmatively, „I guess so. Thanks... for the info."

Murdoc grinned. Of course 2-D couldn't see that, but the ever changing atmosphere revealed everything.


End file.
